


Party Conversation

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alcohol, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 15:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: Laurent regrets being dragged to this party.
Relationships: Auguste & Damen (Captive Prince), Auguste & Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen & Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 23





	Party Conversation

Laurent lets out a huff his golden fringe fluttering at the sudden breeze. He was tired, cold and hungry. Next time he saw Auguste he would personally murder him. 

"Hey... are you ok, Laurent?"

Laurent looked up, and up at the person who had spoken. Ah it was the giant beast of a fellow, one of Auguste's friends. Damen if he remembered correctly, which he always does. "I am perfectly fine" he snaps though because what a stupid question.

Still the other man offered a small smile. "Of course." Damen shook his head "I'm Damen"

"I thought it was Damianos" Laurent replied sharply

A laugh escaped the taller man "That's a bit of a mouthful. Besides Damen is what friends call me"

"Friends?" A raised eyebrow "This is the first time we have spoken, Damianos"

"Hopefully it won't be the last." 

"let me save you the trouble, Damianos, I am not interested in become just another one of your blondes" Laurent did not see any other reason Damen would talk to him. The thing for blondes was a well known fact about the giant of a man.

Damen frowned if only slightly "Laurent, while you are very attractive..."

"I'm too pricky for you?"

"No. I did not come here with any other motive then to make sure you are alright."

"Of course. Auguste put you up to this didn't he?"

"No. He is far too drunk to put anyone up to anything." Damianos, nods to where Auguste is all but passed out on the ground.

Laurent purses his lips at the sight. "ah..."

"I saw you hiding all alone out here and thought maybe you could use some company." 

"I am quite used to being alone"

"Doesn't mean you don't get lonely"

"I am surprised you aren't in a similar state to Auguste"

"I didn't have much to drink."

Laurent didn't ask why. That would mean he was curious. "I am going to bed. Goodnight, Damianos."

"Wait" 

"What?" The question was bitten out harshly

"Here. Its a long walk back up to the house" he was shrugging out of his jacket, holding it out to the blonde.

Laurent fought the blush that threatened to bloom "Thank you, Damianos" he snatched to coat too cold to argue. He quickly headed back to the house.

**Author's Note:**

> [Discord server](https://discord.gg/JxmudK6)


End file.
